


I will always be here

by thatdamngoodapplejuice



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan howell/phil lester - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamngoodapplejuice/pseuds/thatdamngoodapplejuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI THANK YOU FOR READ MY PHANFICTION SO FAR,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>             -PJ.</p></blockquote>





	1. one

Dan's POV

I hear a scream come from the ally way. I slowly stared walking to it wondering what the 'fuck is going on'. I know i shouldn't be doing this and being curious has gotten me in trouble many times before. I turn the corner into the ally to see someone my age lying on the floor being kicking by some assholes. Come to think of it i have seen this guy before I think he goes to my school, I think he stared this week. I run over and yell at the guys that where hurting him. Turns out they are from my school too.

"Hey get away from him you little shits."

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it."

"This" I say punching him right in the face 

"Lets get out of here its not worth it." One of them say walking away

I walk over to the guy lying on the floor

"Hey are you okey." I say helping him up

"U-uh yeah, I think. " He says standing up on his own but couldn't hold himself up and fell back onto me 

"No you're not, come on." I put his arm over me letting him put his weight on me 

"where are we going?"

"My place, its close."

"You just meet a random guy and you are fine with taking them back to you're place?"

"I mean not like that, but um..."

"Its okey." I say chuckling

"And i don't normally take random people back to my place, i just feel like i can trust you for some reason. Plus you're hurt so i'm not just going to leave you there." I said smiling at him

"You don't have to do this you know."

"I know, but i want to."

\------------------------------------------------------

We get back to my place after a short walk to my place. I open my door struggling a bit and walk into my apartment and see that my mom wasn't here. So i put him on my chouch.

"I will be right back, i'm going to go get my first ad kit."

"o-ok" he says stuttering a bit 

I go into the bathroom and get the kit and go back to the man on my couch. 'I should probably ask for his name' I think.

"So i never got your name." I say fixing him up

"Oh um it's Phil."

"Cool i like that name, i'm Dan."

"So, what happened?"

Phil looked down 

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"N-no, it's okey."


	2. Two

Dan"s POV

"Take you're time ." I was trying to be as sensitive as i could because by the looks of it he looked like he was about to brake and for some reason it hurt to see Phil like that. I know I just met him but I feel a connection with him it was nice. 

"mhm"

"So I don't know if you knew that I am new at your school. I mean I recognized you but you're kind of popular and very well known. But anyway I guess they don't like new kids or at least they don't like me. So yeah long story short on my walk home they corned me but i ran away only to get lost and found myself in an ally corned once again by them, and you know the rest."

"oh"

"But it's ok this has happened before and I just held my own and ignored them the best that I could."

"I'm glad i found you they can get really bad."

"Thanks again for that . " 

"No problem, glad i could help."

"So do you want to watch something?"

"Um do you like Death Note."

"Yeah, I love it."

I grabbed the remote and turn on Death Note, and after a couple episode we both fell asleep on the couch.

\-----------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> HI THANK YOU FOR READ MY PHANFICTION SO FAR,
> 
>  
> 
> -PJ.


End file.
